Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles
by Janet0041
Summary: Zackary es un joven clavat que ha sido elegido para ser la caravana que mantendrá con vida del cristal de su pueblo...En su camino encontrará no solo amigos que le acompañarán, si no tambien, el destino que se les ha preparado...
1. Introducción

**Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles**

Por Roxana Janet

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** HOLA A TODOS! Nuevamente aquí estoy, con un proyecto nuevo! En esta ocasión, el fic tratará acerca del juego del titulo ya mencionado, puesto que realmente adoré las graficas y el opening del mismo, aunque lamenté un poco el modo de juego, puesto que resultaba un tanto repetitivo, asi que aprovechando la idea, aquí traigo mi propia historia!

**DISCLAIMER:** Las especies de Final Fantasy Cristal Chronicles pertenecen a Nintendo; los nombres usados para los personajes son invención mia! X3

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

El sol pronto asomó en lo alto tras las colinas del Monte Tributren, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día para la aldea **Kimbak-tuh**, una pequeña ciudadela de clavats al sur de la Peninsula Tipa; después de que los primeros rayos rozaran su rostro, abrió lentamente sus ojos al momento que se incorporaba aun adormilado, mientras finalmente, tras un par de segundos, estiraba su entumido cuerpo y se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su ventana y abriendo las cortinas, permitiendo el paso total de la luz a la habitación, lo cual le despejó totalmente. Tras lavar su cara con un poco del agua que tenía en la vasija que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche, se secó con la toalla que tenía por un lado, mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el liquido recién usado... si, ahora recordaba todo... ahora por fin, podía recordar que ese día, no era como los demás: **el día de salir con su caravana había llegado**. Tras vestirse y calzarse, salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras que conectaban al pequeño comedor, donde su madre se encontraba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. La mujer pronto levantó la mirada tras haber escuchado sus pasos acercándose.

"Ah, buenos días, **Zackary**... veo que al fin has despertado..." saludó cariñosa su madre al chico de 16 años, al momento que se acercaba a la misma y le besaba la frente "¿has dormido bien?"

"No tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero si lo suficiente, gracias..." regresó el saludo chico, al momento que su madre reía "¿Papá y Lenny se han despertado ya?"

"Si, han salido para preparar las cosas del desayuno y para las provisiones de tu viaje... sabes que el trabajo de un ranchero necesita tiempo y dedicación..."

"Debieron haberme llamado para ayudar también! Se supone que ya tengo edad para estas cosas...!"

"Y nadie lo duda, corazón, sin embargo, sabemos que no será un viaje fácil, por eso quisieron dejarte descansar un poco mas..." el tono de la mujer se vio notoriamente cambiado mientras su semblante se volvía mas melancólico, ante la mirada del joven, mientras este daba un suspiro de igual manera.

Tras un par de segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, donde al instante, aparecieron dos figuras, una esbelta y otra fornida, mientras que enseguida, dos hombres, uno de edad avanzada y otro un poco mayor que Zackary, entraban con un par de sacos.

"Vaya, vaya! Veo que al fin alguien decidió despertar!" dijo a manera de saludo el hombre fornido, al momento que ponía por un lado los sacos, ante la sonrisa del joven rubio.

"¿y bien? Ansioso de partir en tu caravana, hermano?" saludó de igual manera el otro hombre, mientras que tras haber puesto los sacos por un lado también, revolvía el pelo del chico, ante las risas del mismo "ah... quien hubiera pensado que le oráculo te escogería a ti para representar la caravana de nuestra aldea! Debes sentirte muy orgulloso!"

"No tanto como quisiera... tu sabes... no quisiera dejarles..." respondió un tanto desanimado Zackary, al momento que su padre negaba, y tras haberse acercado a el, le daba un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

"Hijo, en este mundo, las cosas pasan por algo: si el oráculo te ha elegido, es por que seguramente algo grande te espera! Asi que no te lamentes el haber sido escogido, que no solamente serás el orgullo de esta familia, sino de todo el pueblo! Solo piénsalo de este modo: gracias a ti, el cristal que nos mantiene a salvo del exceso de miasma podrá seguir brillando y protegiéndonos gracias a tu esfuerzo y a tu valor! Asi que siéntete afortunado por ello!" el chico asiente tras unos segundos, al momento que el hombre suspira "bien, que les parece si desayunamos? Estoy que muero de hambre!" y tras el asentir general de la pequeña familia, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, al momento que disfrutaban la que sería, la ultima comida familiar por algun tiempo...

Tras el transcurrir de varias horas, finalmente la pequeña carreta estaba llena de provisiones y lista para iniciar el viaje, mientras que los pocos habitantes de la pequeña aldea se encontraba reunida alrededor de la misma, cada uno proporcionando un poco de lo que su labor le permitía obtener o fabricar: desde huevos, leche, carne, hasta metales y ropajes especiales. Pronto el jefe de la aldea, junto con su esposa, estuvieron al frente de todo el grupo.

"Durante generaciones, nuestro pueblo ha enviado caravanas a través de esta tierra vasta para la recolección de las gotas de myrrh, mismas que nos han permitido sobrevivir con el paso del tiempo... por generaciones, nuestro oráculo nos ha guiado por el buen camino, y estoy seguro, hijo mio, que esta vez nuevamente lo hará contigo, Zackary Dorphin... para tu viaje, te otorgamos este pequeño recolector con un pedazo de nuestro preciado cristal de vida, para que además de protegerte durante el viaje de la contaminación mágica del aire, recuerdes de donde vienes, y que siempre tendrás a alguien esperandote aquí..." los aplausos y emoción de los aldeanos se hace presente al momento que el chico toma en sus manos el preciado recolector, y lo levanta mostrándolo a todos, mientras esos aun mas emocionados, silban y continuan aplaudiendo; el chico entonces sube en la carreta mientras toma las riendas que controlan al tauros que jala la misma; a los pocos segundos, la familia del chico se acerca al mismo.

"Bien hijo, ha llegado la hora..."

"Cuidate enano... y asegurate de regresar entero, eh?"

"Recuerda que siempre estaremos esperando por ti..."

"Papá... Lenny... Mamá... les prometo que no fallaré... voy a dar todo lo que tengo!" nuevamente, los aldeanos aplauden la escena, al momento que el anciano se acerca nuevamente al chico "Jefe Marcus..."

"Quería darte además, este pequeño diario... aquí podrás anotar cada suceso de tu aventura para recordarla siempre..." el joven toma en sus manos el libro que el anciano le pasa " y también, quería decirte como último consejo, muchacho, que no importa si no logras conseguir las gotas de myrrh... es verdad que dependemos de ello para vivir, pero tambien es cierto, que para nosotros es mas importante la vida de uno de los nuestros que cualquier otra cosa en este universo... que el oráculo te proteja... y buena suerte en tu viaje..."

"Asi lo haré, jefe Marcus... y no se preocupe, que verá que cumpliré con mi objetivo, y regresaré con el..." y sin decir mas, finalmente asió las riendas que sujetaban al gran animal, mientras este comenzaba a caminar con dirección hacia el exterior de la aldea, mientras que dentro el corazón del chico, un palpitar fuerte y constante podía sentirse. ¿podría con la misión que le habian encomendado? No lo sabía con certeza, sin embargo, había una cosa de la cual si estaba seguro: fuera cual fuera el destino al que estaba encaminado, habría de afrontarlo con valor, por el honor de su familia, el de su gente, pero lo mas importante: por el de **ÉL** mismo...

Bien, he aquí mi primer capitulo; posiblemente parezca aburrido, sin embargo, les aseguro que no será así, asi que por favor continúen leyendo! Y por favor, no olviden R&R! Ariggato! nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles**

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Nuevamente aquí estoy, con un proyecto nuevo! En esta ocasión, el fic tratará acerca del juego del titulo ya mencionado, puesto que realmente adoré las graficas y el opening del mismo, aunque lamenté un poco el modo de juego, puesto que resultaba un tanto repetitivo, asi que aprovechando la idea, aquí traigo mi propia historia!

DISCLAIMER: Las especies de Final Fantasy Cristal Chronicles pertenecen a Nintendo; los nombres usados para los personajes son invención mia! X3

CAPITULO I 

El sonar de la carreta balanceándose de un lado a otro, los pesados pasos constantes del tauros, el correr de los riachuelos y el cantar de las aves parecían formar un hermoso soneto... y el admirar el paisaje a su alrededor, formaba una hermosa estampa ante sus ojos... quizá el salir de la aldea no sería tan mala de idea después de todo, pues a pesar de que dejaba a sus amigos y todo aquello que conocía, estaba recibiendo la oportunidad de ver y conocer mas. Después de un par de horas de caminata llegó a una pequeña planicie, tras haber recorrido el pequeño valle con el mayor cuidado posible, puesto que el lugar estaba repleto de Moblins dispuestos a atacar en cualquier instante; una vez estando en un lugar seguro, el chico decidió que era hora de detenerse a descansar, asi que después de ponerle a la bestia de carga un bozal repleto de heno fresco, sacó un trozo de queso y pan y un poco de leche, y al igual que el animal, se sentó sobre una roca y dedicó a saborear un poco de aquel alimento que su familia le había brindado.

No hubieron pasado un par de minutos, cuando un pequeño chillido se escuchó en el aire, lo cual no solo alarmó al tauros, si no también a Zackary, que una vez que hubo calmado al animal, tomó las armas que había llevado consigo, una espada y un escudo, y al mismo tiempo, tomó la copa con el pedazo de cristal, al momento de dirigirse lo mas rapido posible hacia el lugar donde creía había provenido el sonido; al dar la vuelta al peñasco que tenía enfrente, se topó con una hermosa cascada cayendo y formando un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas; por unos instantes, el joven se quedó mirando maravillado aquel panorama, hasta que repentinamente, otro pequeño chillido se escuchó, despertándole de su sueño, y reparando al instante en el dueño del mismo: un pequeño animalito peludo, con cabecita de gato y una graciosa esfera volando sobre su cabeza, que se encontraba sujeto por las enredaderas de un árbol cerca de la orilla del pequeño lago; Tras correr hacia el árbol, el chico puso por un lado su escudo y el contenedor de su cristal, y se acercó a la criaturita, la cual continuaba gritando y pataleando.

"Vaya, si eres un moguri..." dijo con algo de gracia Zackary, al momento que se le quedaba mirando un par de segundos.

"Claro que soy un moguri, kupóh!" repitió con exasperación la criaturita, mientras se movía con mas desesperación "y como tal, agradecería que me bajaras de aquí, kupóh!"

"Ya va! Si por eso he venido hasta aquí!" el chico tomó su espada al momento que comenzaba a cortar las lianas "dime, como fue que quedaste atrapado de esta forma?"

"Bueno, verás Kupóh, yo solía viajar con un grupo de guerreros de la aldea de Alfitaria, tu sabes, nuestra caravana en busca de las gotas de myrrh... había sido un dia duro, asi que decidimos quedarnos a acampar aquí... debido a que hay muchos monstruos nocturnos, y de que a nosotros los moguris u otras criaturas no nos afecta el miasma, decidí dormir en la rama de este árbol, kupóh... mas cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que mi grupo ya no estaba, asi que traté de bajar lo mas rapido que pude de este árbol y... ya sabes el resto, kupóh..."

"Ya veo..." el chico termina de cortar la última liana "Listo! Esa fue la última!" el moguri mueve sus alitas al momento que desciende lentamente hasta tocar suelo "Mi nombre es Zackary Dorphin, soy de la aldea Kimbak-tuh! Como puedes ver yo soy el que representa a mi pueblo para buscar también las gotas de myrrh y mantener con vida el cristal!" el moguri parpadea un par de veces al momento que le mira detenidamente.

"Solo tú... kupóh? No hay nadie mas que viaje contigo?"

"No, el oráculo solo me eligió a mi... lo cual me resulta cosa extraña, recuerdo que cuando niño, las caravanas que partían eran de hasta 5 integrantes o mas..." el chico parece entristecerse un poco, mientras el moguri se lo piensa recelosamente.

"Quizá es por que el oráculo ha visto algo especial en tu destino, kupóh!" animó el pequeño ser, al momento de dar un brinquito "Así que no te lamentes, verás que algo ocurrirá! Como sea, gracias por liberarme! Permiteme presentarme! Mi nombre es..."

Repentinamente, un rugido se escuchó por los aires, alertando tanto a moguri como al chico, el cual miró desconcertado hacia todos lados... entonces, brincando desde el interior de una gruta detrás de la cascada, una enorme criatura apareció: enormes tenazas enfrente suyo, un par de ojos rojos que brillaban con fuerza, tres pares de patas y una fuerte coraza encima suyo que le daban el aspecto de un gran rinoceronte. Tanto chico como moguri no lograron evitar dar un gran grito al ver al gran animal acercándose con fuerza, mientras al mismo tiempo, cada uno se tiraba hacia un lado para evitar la embestida del mismo.

"QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA!" exclamó alarmado el clavat, mientras el moguri se ponía a su lado "PARECE UN CANGREJO GIGANTE!"

"YO COMO RAYOS VOY A SABERLO, KUPOOOH!" ambos se hacen a un lado nuevamente para evitar un rayo que la criatura había lanzado "ANDA! VENCELE DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE ESTEMOS A SALVO, KUPÓH!"

"Q-QUE! COMO ESPERAS QUE LE GANE A ESA COSA! NO PUEDO CARGAR MI COPA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO PELEAR!"

"NUNCA TE PREGUNTASTE POR QUE EL GRUPO DE ALFITARIA ME TRAÍA CONSIGO, KUPÓH!" el moguri sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del chico, voló por encima suyo y con sus pequeñas patitas, tomó un extremo de la copa y comenzó a cargarla "Ahora ve! Yo te seguiré con el cristal a donde sea que vayas!" Zackary no lo pensó dos veces, y sin decir algo mas, simplemente asintió al momento de tomar sus armas en la posición correcta, y tras un par de segundos, finalmente, se lanzó al ataque, seguido del pequeño moguri.

Tras apartarse del camino de la gran bestia la cual les había embestido nuevamente, el chico dio un gran bote al momento de asestarle un golpe al crustáceo enfrente suyo, sin embargo, pareció no afectarle; ante el desconcierto del chico, la criatura les embistió nuevamente, mientras esta vez, el se lanzaba al mismo tiempo, sujetándose a uno de los cuernos que la bestia tenía, y quedando encima de la misma, al momento que trataba de quitarse de encima al joven clavatiano. Sujetándose lo mas fuerte posible, el chico tomó su espada con la otra mano, y trató de golpearle varias veces, todo inútilmente aparentemente, hasta que el animal con sus grandes tenazas, en un intento por aplastarle, se golpeó asi misma cuando el chico logró reaccionar a tiempo como para bajarse del lomo de la criatura; tras un par de segundos donde la misma se sacudió violentamente, pedazos de la gran coraza que le protegían cayeron al piso, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo, lo cual resultó mas que bueno para Zackary, el cual, tras correr hacia donde el animal, dio un gran bote al momento de clavar la punta de su espada dentro de la cabeza descubierta del ser, el cual rugió de dolor al momento de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo muerto tras un par de segundos, al momento que su cuerpo se convertía en una especie de líquido verde viscoso. Un minuto pasó en el que el chico no dijo nada, desplomándose finalmente tras unos segundos, lleno de alivio. El moguri entonces, depositó la copa en el suelo al momento de acercarse al humano.

"ESO FUE GENIAL, KUPÓH! LA FORMA EN LA QUE TU SOLO VENCISTE A ESA COSA FUE IMPRESIONANTE, KUPÓH!" exclamaba emocionado el moguri, ante la risa nerviosa y cansada del chico "DEFINITIVAMENTE EL ORÁCULO DE TU PUEBLO DEBE TENER ALGO PREPARADO PARA TI, KUPÓH!"

"Jeje... ha sido mas suerte que nada, pero de igual manera, me alegra que todo haya salido bien... uf..." el suelo comienza a temblar ante el desconcierto del humano y del moguri, que miran hacia todos lados "AHORA QUE!" por un lado de la cascada, un muro de roca comienza a desquebrajarse, hasta que finalmente, se ve viene abajo, dejando ver una especie de pequeño santuario, y en el centro, una planta contenedora de myrrh; Zackary se pone en pie de un brinco, al momento que parpadea emocionado "V-VES LO QUE YO VEO!"

"Asi que aquí también una fuente de myrrh! De haberlo sabido, mi grupo seguro se hubiera quedado, kupóh!" el clavat sin esperar un segundo mas, tomó la copa y corrió hacia la planta de agua cristalina, seguido muy de cerca por el moguri, el cual observaba como el chico ponía la copa debajo de la punta de la planta, al momento que una gota del preciado líquido era depositado en la misma, ante la mirada satisfactoria del chico.

"No puedo creerlo... de verdad no puedo... logré conseguir mi primer gota de myrrh..." le mira "con tu ayuda, claro está! de no ser por ti, seguramente no hubiera podido pelear! Gracias!"

"No ha sido nada, kupóh! Además, tu también me has ayudado antes! Asi que mi deuda está saldada!" tanto moguri como chico se miraron por unos segundos, y se produjo un silencio "y... ¿ahora que harás, kupóh?"

"Bueno, seguir mi viaje después de tomarme un descanso..." suspira "¿y tú?"

"Bueno, mi caravana me ha dejado, y encontrarlos por cuenta propia será demasiado peligroso, asi que no sé si te importe que te acompañe, kupóh!"

"¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ME PARECE GENIAL! PENSÉ QUE TENDRÍA QUE VIAJAR SOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! SERÁ UN PLACER TENERTE VIAJANDO CONMIGO!" Festejó el clavat al momento de hacer un par de acrobacias en su sitio "A todo esto, con la intervención de... lo que era esa cosa, no me dijiste tu nombre..."

"Oh, cierto kupóh! Mi nombre es **Mogu**, será un placer acompañarte en tu viaje!"

"Pues bien, Mogu, vayamos a nuestra caravana a descansar un poco, y después, continuaremos nuestro viaje... ¡Andando!" tras un par de brinquitos por parte del moguri, ambos seres se dispusieron a regresar a donde se encontraba la carreta del chico, animados y emocionados, puesto que sabrían que a partir de ese momento, ya no tendrían que viajar solos... nunca mas...

Bien, aquí nuevamente con un capitulo mas... por favor continúen leyendo! Y por favor, no olviden R&R! Ariggato! nn


	3. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles**

Por Roxana Janet

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS! Nuevamente aquí estoy, con un proyecto nuevo! En esta ocasión, el fic tratará acerca del juego del titulo ya mencionado, puesto que realmente adoré las graficas y el opening del mismo, aunque lamenté un poco el modo de juego, puesto que resultaba un tanto repetitivo, asi que aprovechando la idea, aquí traigo mi propia historia!

DISCLAIMER: Las especies de Final Fantasy Cristal Chronicles pertenecen a Nintendo; los nombres usados para los personajes son invención mia! X3

**CAPITULO II**

La suave brisa del amanecer azotó en su cara al momento de despejarle totalmente... había pasado ya una semana desde que Zackary había dejado su aldea, y ahora se encontraba camino hacia **Marr's Pass**, tras haber pasado la primer corriente de miasma... habían sido dos duros días para dicho acto, y necesitaba reabastecerse en la ciudad mas cercana; cansado pero alegre, el chico comenzó a cantar para animar un poco el ambiente.

"**_Hay una voz en el aire que escucho cantar, una voz alegre y a la vez familiar... una voz que me dice que todo bien irá... al paso constante de mi carreta voy, y mi corazón contento salta de emoción..._**" Cantaba el clavat al momento de menear su cabeza llevando el ritmo de la melodía, mientras el moguri comenzaba a seguirle también el ritmo...

"AYUDA!"

El momento fue interrumpido cuando el grito repentino resonó por el aire, al momento que el chico y el moguri detenían la carreta y tomaban sus posiciones respectivas, decididos a defenderse en caso de ser pillados en una emboscada... sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y lo único que pudieron escuchar, fue nuevamente el grito de auxilio de la misma voz de hacía unos momentos, mientras que tras haberse mirado entre si, decidian ir a investigar; tras caminar un poco, lograron divisar una figura en movimiento a la distancia: ahí, atado fuertemente al tronco de un árbol, se encontraba un pequeño ser... no debía medir poco mas de 1 metro de altura, de aspecto regordete y extremidades cortas recubiertas por partes de armaduras, y sobre su pequeña cabeza una cinta que ataba lo que parecía, era el cabello del extraño ser, aunque mas bien lucía como si fuese una planta... Zackary y Mogu se acercaron rapidamente, al instante que los pequeños y redondos ojos azules de la criatura se situaban en ambos.

"Vaya, pero si eres un Lilty!..." exclamó Zackary registrando con la mirada al ser enfrente suyo "¿qué acaso siempre he de conocer gente o seres debido a que tienen problemas con los árboles o las plantas?" se preguntó a sí mismo el clavatiano al momento de lanzar un suspiro de frustración, mientras Mogu simplemente reía un poco.

"Em... disculpen..." la repentina y leve voz proveniente del ser interrumpió al equipo en su quehacer, captando la atención del mismo "unos ladrones han venido y me han asaltado, encima, se han llevado todas mis cosas... bueno, casi todas, al menos no han sido tan malos y me han dejado mi copa recolectora para que el miasma no me afectara y... como sea, ¿sería mucho pedir que me liberaran?..."

Zackary y Mogu se miraron entre sí, bastante asombrados... según tenían entendido, los lilties eran seres bastante groseros y soberbios (aunque no tan odiosos como los selkies, puesto que al menos, esos seres mitad planta eran honestos y tenían honor), y difícilmente aceptaban ayuda de otras especies... sin embargo, a pesar de que el portarse educadamente fuese la última alternativa que le quedaba al lilty enfrente suyo para poder ser liberado, no parecía haber actuación o intenciones escondidas en su tono de voz amable...

"P-por supuesto! Solo danos un par de segundos!" el chico corrió hacia donde el arbol al momento que comenzaba a tratar de zafar las cuerdas, seguido por el moguri, que volaba por detrás suyo sosteniendo la copa del chico; tras un par de segundos, el lilty estuvo libre.

"Ah! esto está mejor! Al fin me puedo mover..." el pequeño ser mitad planta estiró sus cortas y regordetas extremidades, para enseguida, girarse hacia Zackary "pensé que me quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo, pero creo que es mi dia de suerte... de verdad te lo agradezco mucho... y perdón por las molestias... normalmente te hubiese dado algo a cambio, pero como ya te lo dije, me asaltaron y bueno..."

"Oh, no hace falta que nos recompenses... fue un placer ayudarte! Jejeje...!" el chico rubio dio un suspiro al momento de pasar sus brazos tras su cabeza, mirando al liltie "aunque tengo que admitir que me es realmente extraño tu comportamiento... tenía entendido que ustedes los lilties eran bastante soberbios..."

"Ah, eso... bueno, si, es verdad que la mayoría de las veces y la mayoría de nosotros actúa asi, pero creo que no deberías generalizar..." el clavat se encogió de hombros sintiendo su cara arder un poco de vergüenza por la reprensión del lilty "como sea, mi nombre es **Ikie**, y soy de la aldea de los **campos de Fum** (**Fields of Fum**)... diganme, nobles viajeros, ¿a dónde os dirigis?"

"Derecho hacia **Marr's Pass**..." esta fue Mogu el que respondió, captando la atención del liltie "Hemos tenido un duro viaje y necesitamos reabastecernos para continuarlo..."

"Ah! con que eso era! Pasé por ahí hace cerca de 6 horas, permitanme guiarlos hasta allá!" Tanto moguri como clavat se miraron asombrados entre si, y entonces, de nueva cuenta, miraron al lilty "¿qué? No les agrada la idea?..."

"N-no, no es eso! es solo que..." Zackary parpadeó un par de veces, al momento de mirar el arbol "Es decir, dijiste hace _6 horas_, verdad? Cuánto tiempo se supone que llevabas ahí amarrado!" Ikie parpadeó un par de veces, y en seguida, se puso hacer cálculos mentales; tras un par de segundos respondió.

"Aproximadamente 3½ horas... y hubiese sido mas de no ser por que ustedes se detuvieron a ayudarme, jejejeje!" rió el pequeño al momento que a ambos miembros de la misma caravana les entraba una risita nerviosa "bien, ¿van a querer que los lleve o no?" sin necesidad de palabras entre ellos, Zackary y Mogu aceptaron gustosos la ayuda, al momento que regresaban por la carroza y comenzaban a andar tras el pequeño lilty. Pasaron un par de horas antes de empezar a ver señales de la dichosa aldea a la cual se dirigían, mismo tiempo en el que el clavat y el moguri no dejaban de sentirse un tanto extraños por el nuevo miembro que les acompañaba. "Entonces, ustedes dos forman una sola caravana? Eso es genial! No es muy agradable viajar solo... ¿saben?" habló repentinamente Ikie, al momento de caminar tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como los de su especie, mientras Zackary caminaba detrás suyo, guiando al tauros.

"Eh? Bueno... en realidad, no somos de la misma caravana... o no lo eramos hasta hace 6 dias, jejeje..." comentó Zackary apenado, riendo un poco "Lo que sucedió fue que nos encontramos por casualidad... a mi el oráculo me eligió para salir solo, y a Mogu lo encontré en una de mis primeras paradas para descansar... "

"Oh! Eso es raro... como sea, insisto en que es mejor viajar solo... a mi, el oráculo tambien me ha elegido para viajar solo... y digamos que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la idea, tu sabes, para evitar situaciones como la mia con los bandidos... aunque tengo que admitir que debido a mi carácter, para muchos lilties no es agradable viajar conmigo..."

"¿qué? Pero si eres una persona muy amable... si todos los lilties fueran como tu, no habría tantos problemas con las demás especies... eh! Sin ofender, claro está!" se apresuró a aclarar Zackary, tratando de evitar malentendidos con el ser mitad planta enfrente suyo.

"Descuida, estamos concientes de todo eso! je! pero en lo personal, a mi no me importa, estoy bien conmigo mismo por mi forma de ser, y eso es algo que nadie podrá cambiar a menos que yo lo decida así... Eh! Mirad! Ahí está la villa!" señaló el lilty tras haber llegado a una pequeña colina, desde la cual se podía apreciar a la distancia una pequeña aldea "Vamos ya! Podrán reabastecerse ahí, andando todos!" y sin decir mas, corrió hacia el lugar, seguido por el clavat y el moguri, que sonrieron para si después de la larga caminata que se habían echado.

Tras un par de minutos de contemplarla, Zackary sintió una extraña fraternidad hacia ese lugar... difería en muchos aspectos, pero de alguna manera, le recordaba a su querida Kimbak-tuh... Después de dar un suspiro, el chico miró hacia todas direcciones, intentando decidir qué hacer primero; justo en esos momentos, Ikie se acercó hacia él.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí... ¿qué es lo quieres hacer primero?"

"Bueno, no lo sé... hay mucho por hacer... creo que lo primordial sería la comida, después las armas..."

"Bueno, ese es un buen local de comida, y aquel de allá es un buen taller de herrería..."

"¿En serio? Y esa armadura que llevas la han hecho ahí?" preguntó el clavat al momento de señalar la magnífica pieza que llevaba puesta Ikie, puesto que además de ser resistente, el pulido y el grabado en la misma eran extraordinarios; el lilty se apenó un poco al momento de patear suavemente el suelo.

"¿Realmente te parece buena? La fabriqué yo mismo... tu sabes, los lilties en su mayoria somos buenos fabricando armaduras y armas..."

"Eh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado! Que torpe soy, disculpa..." se disculpó enseguida Zackary al momento de rascarse la cabeza y reír en un tono elevado, notoriamente apenado.

"No hay problema!" el lilty lanzó un suspiro al momento de hablarle secretamente "si gustas, podría fabricarte una... puedo conseguir los materiales necesarios aquí, aunque tardaría un par de horas, o posiblemente un día, pero puedo asegurarte la calidad... además de que no tendrías que pagar nada por ello..."

"¿En serio harías eso por mi?"

"Claro! Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras a salir del embrollo en el cual estaba metido... asi que, ¿qué te parece si pasamos la noche en este lugar? Asi tendras tiempo de descansar, de reabastecerte, y encima me darías tiempo de terminar tu armadura..."

"A mi me parece buena idea... ¿tu que dices, Mogu?" el moguri simplemente batió sus alitas rapidamente al momento de asentir "jejeje, también está de acuerdo... entonces, iremos por la comida, y en seguida iremos a la posada... vamos ya!" y tras esas palabras, el trio salió en dirección de la tienda de alimentos que Ikie había mencionado.

Después de un par de horas de estar husmeando en las tiendas, finalmente llegaron a la posada de la villa; tenía varias mesas a la vista, donde podían verse varios grupos distintos, cada uno separado por razas, desde pequeñas caravanas de clavats, hasta grupos de selkies, comiendo o charlando entre sí. Tras dar un suspiro sintiéndose realmente nervioso por aquel panorama, el trío caminó hacia la barra, donde el posadero se encontraba.

"Em... buenas tardes..." saludó Zackary al dueño del establecimiento, un hombretón clavatiano de por arriba de los 40, cuyas mangas dobladas hacia arriba dejaban ver unos potentes y musculosos brazos, y la barba en su ceñudo rostro le daban un aspecto realmente intimidante.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó el sujeto con su voz ronca, poniendo inclusive mas nervioso al chico de 16 años cuando el posadero clavó su mirada en el mismo, puesto que se había quedado pasmado tras haber escuchado la voz de la gran mole que tenía enfrente.

"¡Hola Javier!" Saludó repentinamente la suave voz de Ikie, captando la atención del moguri y del clavatiano, quienes le miraron aun mas asombrados cuando tras un par de segundos donde el tipo se había inclinado sobre la barra para ver al lilty, este había cambiado su semblante inexpresivo en uno mas amigable.

"Eh! Ikie! No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí! dime, ¿has olvidado algo acaso?"

"En realidad no... Verás! Lo que ha pasado es que me he topado con un par de asaltantes en el camino y..."

"ASALTANTES?" repitió el sujeto al momento de golpear la barra con fuerza, atemorizando no solo al duo que acompañaba al lilty, sino tambien al resto de los inquilinos, que se giraron a mirar la escena "LOS MATARÉ SI ME ENTERO DE QUIENES HAN SIDO LOS BRIBONES!"

"Jejeje, tranquilo... al menos no fueron tan malos y me dejaron mi copa de cristal para protegerme del miasma... como sea!" se gira hacia el dúo que miraba aun pasmado la escena "Javier, estos son Zackary y Mogu, estos dos de aquí me han ayudado a liberarme del árbol donde me habían dejado atado esos maleantes... y como pensamos pasar la noche, me gustaría ver si aún tenías lugares para nosotros..."

"Si han ayudado a Ikie, seguro tienen lugar aquí!" el hombre se giró hacia la pequeña cocineta que había mas adentro "Claudia! Ven aquí y prepara dos habitaciones, las mejores que tengamos!"

"En seguida, Padre..." de la estancia, una joven salió a los pocos segundos: era de mediana estatura, de tez blanca, pelirroja, de cabellos largos amarrados casi en la punta, y ojos chispeantes de color marrón claro; usaba un vestido recto de manta de color amarillento con grabados en color azul por el borde del mismo, y un pañuelo sujetando su pelo; Zackary no logró apartar su mirada de la misma durante el rato que estuvo hablando con el posadero, hasta que ésta, tras haber terminado la charla con su padre y haber sentido la mirada, se giró a ver al mismo, logrando que el joven clavat, tras verse pillado, simplemente sonriera nerviosamente y le saludara tímidamente, la chica por su parte, se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y a hacer las órdenes que su padre le había dado.

"Sus habitaciones en seguida estarán listas..." llamó Javier al chico despertándolo de su sueño (y casi dándole un susto de muerte claro está) al momento que le miraba fijamente.

"Yo tengo que ponerme a trabajar en una armadura... te molesta si uso la parte de atrás para hacerlo?" llamó Ikie rompiendo la conexión entre Javier y Zackary, mientras que el tipo, tras negar, le cedió el paso par ir hacia dicho lugar; antes de entrar, el liltie se giró hacia Zackary "He de empezar con esto... si gustan subir a descansar, yo les alcanzaré mas tarde... que disfruten su dia!" y sin decir mas, el pequeño ser se perdió a la distancia, mientras el clavat le miraba; su acción fue interrumpida tras sentir la mirada del sujeto sobre él.

"MMMMMmmmmm... así que, tú has ayudado a Ikie, ¿eh? ¿Con qué propósito?"

"B-Bueno... simplemente no podía dejarle ahí atado... del mismo modo encontré a Mogu... y bueno... fue algo... que me nació..." el chico bajó la mirada, no seguro de lo que el tipo enfrente suyo pudiera decir; se sobresaltó un poco cuando tras un par de segundos, vio la mano tendida del sujeto enfrente suyo.

"Pareces una buena persona ante mis ojos... y nunca he fallado cuando juzgo a alguien... mi nombre es Javier Smith..." el chico miró la mano unos instantes, y entonces, finalmente la sujetó.

"Zackary Dorphin... y él es Mogu..." el moguri simplemente asintió en señal de saludo; el hombre correspondió. Girándose instantes después para seguir su quehacer..

"Y bien, ¿van a querer algo de comer o subirán a descansar inmediatamente?"

"Bueno... yo si tengo hambre... ¿tu que dices Mogu?" nuevamente el moguri simplemente asintió al momento de sentarse sobre una de las sillas pegadas a la barra.

"Bien, en ese caso, para ti, chico, permiteme darte la especialidad de la casa, y para tu amigo, supongo que le gustarán unas nueces kupóh..." Mogu no evitó mover sus alitas con emoción, al momento que hombre entraba a preparar los platillos. Zackary no evitó girarse a mirar a su amigo.

"¿Nueces kupóh? Y eso que es?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa al ver al moguri tan contento.

"Es el platillo mas delicioso para el paladar de un moguri, kupóh! De verdad que esta ha sido mi semana de la suerte!" el clavat rió ante el comentario de Mogu.

Sin embargo, el momento duró poco, puesto que tras un par de minutos, un grupo de individuos entró a la estancia; de apariencia mas o menos elegantes, los tres sujetos observaron el establecimiento, reparando en el moguri y en el joven clavat, y sin decir una palabra, se dirigieron hacia la barra, quedando de espaldas al duo, el cual no evitó girarse a mirarlos.

"No quisiera interrumpir su extraña conversación, pero... estás sentado en NUESTRO lugar, muchachito..." llamó uno de los tipos al momento de encorvarse y quedar frente a frente con el chico. Zackary por unos instantes no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarle: cabello rojo cobrizo amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja, un gorro inglés, chaqueta con una abertura en la parte trasera de color marrón, pantalones bombachos hasta la rodilla, un par de mallas blancas y zapatos con lengüeta grande; tras echar una mirada al resto del grupo, se dio cuenta que todos venían vestidos de la misma manera.

"Nosotros llegamos primero, kupóh!" reclamó Mogu repentinamente, al momento de comenzar a volar al nivel del rostro del tipo.

"Si no te importa, estoy hablando con ESTE insecto, no contigo..."

"Oh, vamos, **Perrault**, no seas grosero con nuestro joven amigo..." dijo otro sujeto mas alto que el primero, usando un peinado estilo peluquín inglés de color rubio, y ropas del mismo estilo, al momento de mirarle; en seguida miró al joven clavat, al momento de guiñarle el ojo "No es nada personal, cariño..." si Zackary había estado nervioso antes, este sujeto le estaba sacando de sus casillas... y no de la forma en la que al chico le hubiera gustado...

"**Dryden**, deja de meterte en MIS asuntos, ¿quieres!" el aludido al nombre simplemente hizo un gesto de indignación girando la cara, mientras Perrault se giraba de nuevo hacia Zackary "Como te decía, estás en NUESTRO lugar, asi que agradecería que te hicieras a un lado... je, claro, si no quieres problemas..."

"No vi que su nombre estuviera aquí... además, hay muchos lugares para sentarse, vayan a otro lado..."

"Chiquillo impertinente! ¿Sabes con quien estás tratando?" preguntó exaltado otro de los tipos (cabello corto color verde, de complexión regordeta), que no logró evitar tomar a Zackary por la solapa al momento de atraerlo hacia él, causando que los inquilinos se alarmarán.

"Oye Zackary! Déjame tomarte un par de medidas para que pueda...!" Ikie, que recién iba llegado del interior de la estancia, se calló de golpea al ver a los sujetos, del mismo modo que el sujeto que se encontraba retando a Zackary lo hizo "Ustedes son...!"

"Eh Chavales, aquí esta su plat... ¿qué es lo que se les ofrece?" Zackary jamás se sintió mas afortunado en toda su vida: justo en ese instante, Javier había regresado con los platillos de ambos chicos. Entonces, reparó en su amiguito lilty, que seguía con la mirada sobre los nuevos individuos "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó el hombre Ikie, sin embargo, este limitó a permanecer en silencio; al no obtener respuesta, frunció el ceño y miró al trío "Esta es una posada de buen prestigio, pero sobre todo, de buena tranquilidad... no quiero sujetos buscapleitos aquí, asi que les pediré de manera amable que salgan de este lugar..."

"Vamos viejo, tenemos mas plata que todos tus inquilinos juntos..." habló Perrault al momento de sacar una bolsa regordeta de tamaño mediano repleta de Gils "¿no querrás dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerte rico con nosotros, verdad?"

"Como dije antes, este es un lugar de prestigio, pero sobre todo, honesto... no quiero dinero de gente como ustedes aquí! asi que mas les vale poner su trasero fuera en este mismo instante antes de que me vea obligado a sacarlos por mi mismo".

"Padre, las habitaciones ya están list... ¿ocurre algo?" la chica no evitó preguntar al ver que todos los presentes correspondientes a la situación habían fijado su vista en la chica.

"Nada Claudia, estos sujetos ya se iban..."

"..." el lider del cuarteto simplemente se limitó a mirar a Javier por unos segundos, y en seguida recorrió con la mirada al trio de chicos, reparando nuevamente en la chica. "Suéltale, **Hank... **este lugar no vale le pena..." el sujeto siguió la orden de su camarada, y tras darse la vuelta, salieron del lugar, el cual permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, y volviendo a la normalidad después de unos minutos.

"Nos ha salvado las caras, gracias, Sr. Javier..."

"Eh, no hay nada que agradecer chaval... aquí estan sus platillos, que coman bien..." y tras dejar la comida a su alcance, se dio la vuelta, regresando a la cocineta. Claudia se acercó a Zackary.

"Ha pasado algo de lo que no esté enterada?..."

"Nada, solo que esos sujetos estaban molestando, pero como has visto, tu padre los ha ahuyentado antes de que algo malo hubiese pasado... je... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Claudia Smith, encantada...!" saludó la chica tras inclinarse ante el joven clavat; tras un par de segundos donde no se dijeron nada, la voz de Javier sonó desde el interior de la cocina; la chica entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Zackary "bien, debo volver al trabajo... un gusto conocerte Zackary..." y tras dedicarle otra sonrisa, la chica entró tras su padre.

"... es linda, no Mogu...?" preguntó el chico con cara de bobo, mientras el moguri, tras romper una de las nueces se la metía a la boca y simplemente le miraba con una expresión de malicia y morbo. Sin embargo, la mirada del chico desapareció al ver a Ikie, que seguía pensante y callado "eh, Ikie, ¿estas bien?"

"Eh... si, seguro... solo venía a tomarte unas medidas para ver que tu armadura quede bien..." y tras haberlo dicho, se acercó al chico mientras hacía lo indicado; tras unos minutos, de un salto se bajó de la barra y se dirigió de nuevo a su quehacer "subid y descansad, os alcanzaré en un par de horas mas... que paseis buena noche!" y nuevamente, se perdió a la distancia.

"... no me pareció que estuviera todo bien..." habló Mogu tras un par de segundos después de que el lilty se perdiera a la distancia, al momento de mirar a Zackary, el cual afirmó.

"igual a mi... pero supongo que tendrá sus razones... como sea..." el chico estiró sus brazos "estoy cansando... tomémosle la palabra a Ikie y subamos a dormir un poco... ¿te parece Mogu?" el moguri asintió, al momento que volaba tras Zackary, quien una vez en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo de la estancia un par de minutos... había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto un techo así... había pasado una semana, y aún no lograba aceptar bien el hecho de que estuviese viajando para mantener con vida a aldea... tras unos minutos comenzó a sentir sus párpados cansados, y finalmente, tras haberse acomodado de perfil sobre la suave almohada, se quedó dormido, decidiendo no pensar mas por el momento, y dedicándose a disfrutar de la comodidad que bien sabía, tardaría nuevamente en sentir cuando su reiniciara su viaje...

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mi tercer capítulo y ha quedado bastante largo! Please continúen leyendo y no olviden R&R! Ariggato! nn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
